The Senior Prom
by phoenixhunter1337
Summary: Yuji, Shana, and all the others are finally seniors. But the love triangle is still here. Yuji hasn't been doing well the past few days but soon gets better and focuses on the prom and getting a date. Who will Yuji choose to take to the prom? R&R please


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shakugan no Shana. Nor do I own any of the characters.

This story takes place when Yuji and everyone else is a senior in Misaki High School

Meaning of words: "Gomen" or "Gomen-desai" means sorry/I'm sorry, "ittekimasu" means I'm off, "itterashai" means have a safe trip, "Tadaima" means I've returned, "Okaeri" means welcome back.

(…..) Are for when I am too lazy to write some boring part of the story and skipped it.

* * *

Morning just came like any other typical morning. The morning light shinned brightly through Yuji's curtains eventually waking up the young mystes from his deep sleep that he was in. Moaning from not wanting to be waken up Yuji tried to fall back asleep by shifting his position away from the light. After a while the mystes finally realized that no amount of lying in bed will make him fall back asleep. Yuji then rolled back over to look at his alarm clock to notice that it was 15 minutes before school started. With this Yuji jumps out of bed hurrying to put on his school uniform and racing down stairs.

"Yu-chan. I have never seen you wake up so late since you were a freshmen. Is there anything the matter Yu-chan?" Says a concern Chigusa

"Gomen, I just had a bad night's sleep that's all." Replied Yuji

"It's fine. Do you still want anything before you rush off to school?" Chigusa asked

"I'm fine mom. I'll just buy something from the store on my way there, ittekimasu." Said Yuji

"Alright, then itterashai Yu-chan!" Replied Chigusa with the same warming smile she's usually seen with.

As Yuji was rushing to school he looked at his watch and saw he had 10 minutes left before the bell rang and he would be late for school again. He quickly stopped at the convenience store to buy something to eat then went straight to the melon bread took one and then thought, _I should buy one for Shana; she would probably get mad at me if I didn't bring her any. _Yuji thought to himself then took two melon breads and went to pay for them. Yuji then began his race to the school building while eating his piece of his melon bread checking his watch when he stopped at a light a couple blocks away from the school. _Damn! I have 5 minutes to get to school and I still have 2 blocks remaining. I shouldn't have wasted so much time back at the store. _Yuji thought as he noticed people walking he began walking quickly past and through some people afterwards started to run down the street trying to get to school on time. Yuji finally makes it at the school gate and he checks his watch one last time. It said he has 1 minute left before the bell rings. As he runs past the gates bursts through the doors and quickly puts on his other shoes from his locker. Yuji makes it to his classroom bursts through the classroom doors right as the bell rings.

"I thought you wouldn't make it on time Sakai" Ike remarks on how Yuji is panting showing that he is out of breath from his little race to school he had.

"Well at least Sakai-kun made it on time didn't he?" Replied Kazumi

"Barely made it" Commented Shana

"By the way Sakai, why are you almost coming late these past few days? I mean it doesn't seem like you to be late on the last few days of our senior year before our prom." Asked Ike

"I haven't been getting much sleep for the past few days." Replied Yuji as he walked over to his set.

"Is everything okay Sakai-kun?" Asked a worried Yoshida

"Yeah everything is okay now. I just had a lot on my mind that's why I haven't been getting a lot of sleep" Replied Yuji

"By the way, have you asked anyone to the prom yet Sakai?" Asked Ike

Right after Ike had finished saying this Yuji's cheeks began to become the slightest shade of red. While Yoshida and Shana took noticed to this Ike and the others did not.

Yuji cleared his throat before answering Ike's question, "I haven't gotten the time to ask anyone that yet. I was going to but something's popped up so I couldn't ask her." Replied Yuji still trying his best not to make his cheeks turn a darker shade of red from this personal question _I was going to ask her last night but she didn't show up at the park._ Yuji thought. Ike stared at Yuji and then sighed and answered, "Well you better ask someone soon because the prom is in 2 more days"

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Said Yuji

…..

Soon lunch time came after the couple morning classes they had. Shana and Yoshida went to the school roof to have lunch while the rest of the group stayed in the class room and eat their bentous. Yuji opened the bento his mom made for him and began to eat.

"So Ike…." Yuji said

"Mhm?" Ike replied though he had some food in his mouth.

"Have you had any luck asking Yoshida to the prom?" Asked Yuji

By this question Yuji asked Ike he chocked at the question and quickly drank some of his drink he packed then looked back at Yuji and said "I haven't yet…." Ike replied looking at the grains of his desk acting like he is suddenly interested by them.

"Well you should because I like Yoshida as a friend but nothing more. Like you said we only have 2 more days before our big day we have been waiting for." Said Yuji smiling at him

Ike smiled at what Yuji said and gave an answer "Yes I believe your right Yuji, but what about you?" Asked Ike

"I have others I can ask. But I am kind of afraid of what her answer would be" Laughed Yuji

Ike soon joined Yuji ad laughed at what he said. Afterwards they went back to eating their bentous and having regular conversations.

Meanwhile on the school roof

Shana and Yoshida are sitting on the school bench quietly eating their bentous. Shana's bento full of melon bread and the one Yuji gave her before she left the room for lunch. While Yoshida's bento contains homemade rice balls, which contain meat and vegetables in side each one, a side of seaweed, and some sushi wrapped in seaweed. After they finished they began talking to each other.

"Okay, Whoever Yuji Asks out to the prom wins his love and the other has to finally back off" Said a hard faced Shana

"Agreed, we let him choose who he wants to take to the prom and become his girlfriend" Yoshida said as both the females shake hands in their agreement.

"May the best female win" Shana replied

After School

Shana and Yuji are walking together down the street. When they stopped at a light Yuji asked Shana a quick but unusually question. "Hey Shana."

"Hmm?" Her reply was

"I was just thinking could we do some training later on tonight?" Yuji asked

Shana seemed a little surprised by Yuji's question when Alastor answered "Sakai Yuji, you have improved on your training in the past 4 years when we first met you. We don't usually train anymore since you have kept your self-training to yourself and haven't needed assistance for 3 months now. Why are you asking Shana of this now?"

"I guess I just kind of miss the old days when Shana and I trained together. Plus I want to see if I could beat Shana in a fight." Yuji's reply to what Alastor had said

"hmph, you do know I am standing right here Yuji" Said a somewhat irritated Shana yet showing a little red on her cheeks from part of what Yuji said.

"Gomen-desai, it is just that it has been so long I wanted to see if I have trained enough to beat a flame haze so I could be of very good use to you when a denizen attacked" Yuji replied a couple drops of sweat came down his side of his forehead trying to cover up what he previously said.

"Well I can't really do it today Yuji, you see I already said I'd help Wilhelmina today after school. We can do it tomorrow since it's going to be the weekend." Said Shana

"Alright, then Shana, wait I almost forgot I had to help Ike and a few others finish up with the prom decorations tomorrow. Can we do it after that?" Asked Yuji

"Sure." Replied Shana

"Ja, Shana" Said Yuji slightly smiling

After their conversation the light finally turned so they could walk then went their separate ways, Yuji going back home while Shana went to the shopping district to help Wilhelmina with the shopping she had to do. As Yuji makes it back to the house opens and opens the door

"Tadaima" Said Yuji as he took of his shoes slipping on his slippers.

"Okaeri, Yu-chan" Chigusa greeted her son with the same warm smile that she had when Yuji left this morning.

* * *

Okay this was the first chapter of maybe a 2 chapter not if 3 chapter story. I hoped you liked my first chapter of this please R&R


End file.
